This work directed toward the development of improved methodologies for the sequence analysis of polypeptides and proteins of biological interest. Of particular interest are the sequence analysis of proteins and enzymes involved in lipid transport and cholesterol biosynthesis. In addition, this work is directed toward the elucidation of the structure, function, and physiological role of polypeptides in cellular metabolism.